


Thunderbirds 2 secret team of thunderbirds - Bernadette Winder - Wattpad

by Pinkranger13



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkranger13/pseuds/Pinkranger13





	1. Chapter 1

Thunderbirds 2 secret team of thunderbirds - Bernadette Winder - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://my.w.tt/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://my.w.tt/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://my.w.tt/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://my.w.tt/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://my.w.tt/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://my.w.tt/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F180026701%3Futm_source%3Dios%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26wp_page%3Dcreate_story_details%26wp_uname%3DBernadetteWinder%26wp_originator%3DRduabNtke%252BQ7zUi78d1rk0TtnTA56YkpJOSAENHYASDiclqNPm6dzJnrumUmpdlJMVyrY3KvWFlTGXkAexCC2Qv%252BNui4ALTu%252FBPT3JOOES%252B8tk709VAPf486onpeqmdL%26_branch_match_id%3Dlink-862821424020052800)  
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F180026701%3Futm_source%3Dios%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26wp_page%3Dcreate_story_details%26wp_uname%3DBernadetteWinder%26wp_originator%3DRduabNtke%252BQ7zUi78d1rk0TtnTA56YkpJOSAENHYASDiclqNPm6dzJnrumUmpdlJMVyrY3KvWFlTGXkAexCC2Qv%252BNui4ALTu%252FBPT3JOOES%252B8tk709VAPf486onpeqmdL%26_branch_match_id%3Dlink-862821424020052800)  


  
  


# Thunderbirds 2 secret team of thunderbirds 

  
  
53 Reads  
  
0 Votes  
2 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/BernadetteWinder)  
**By[BernadetteWinder](https://my.w.tt/user/BernadetteWinder)**  
  
Ongoing -  Updated 13 minutes ago  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180026701-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thunderbirds+2+secret+team+of+thunderbirds+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180026701-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F180026701-256-k285925.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+Sequel+to+2004+film+of+thunderbirds+when+international+rescue+need+a+second+team+of+thunderbirds+that+have+different+uniform+and+Same+ships+of+Tracy+family+.+But++different+island+that+light+speed+rescue+build+for+us+.++%0AThunderbirds+and+power+rangers+crossover&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180026701-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D180026701&caption=%3Cb%3EThunderbirds+2+secret+team+of+thunderbirds%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180026701-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0ASequel+to+2004+film+of+thunderbirds+when+international+rescue+need+a+second+team+of+thunderbirds+that+have+different+uniform+and+Same+ships+of+Tracy+family+.+But++different+island+that+light+speed+rescue+build+for+us+.++%0AThunderbirds+and+power+rangers+crossover&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180026701-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180026701-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/180026701)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thunderbirds%202%20secret%20team%20of%20thunderbirds&body=Thunderbirds%202%20secret%20team%20of%20thunderbirds%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180026701-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://my.w.tt/700916474-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds-opening)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    Sequel to 2004 film of thunderbirds when international rescue need a second team of thunderbirds that have different uniform and Same ships of Tracy family . But  different island that light speed rescue build for us .  
    Thunderbirds and power rangers crossover

  * [film](https://my.w.tt/stories/film)
  * [powerrangers](https://my.w.tt/stories/powerrangers)
  * [thunderbirds](https://my.w.tt/stories/thunderbirds)
  * [thunderbirds2004film](https://my.w.tt/stories/thunderbirds2004film)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ opening theme and cast ](https://my.w.tt/700916474-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds-opening)
  * [ Prologue ](https://my.w.tt/759433756-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds)



## Get notified when **Thunderbirds 2 secret team of thunderbirds** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://my.w.tt/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://my.w.tt/privacy).  


  
  
# **218** in **thunderbirds**  
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/180026701-thunderbirds-2-secret-team-of-thunderbirds/rankings)  


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://my.w.tt/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180026701%3Futm_source%3Dios%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26wp_page%3Dcreate_story_details%26wp_uname%3DBernadetteWinder%26wp_originator%3DRduabNtke%252BQ7zUi78d1rk0TtnTA56YkpJOSAENHYASDiclqNPm6dzJnrumUmpdlJMVyrY3KvWFlTGXkAexCC2Qv%252BNui4ALTu%252FBPT3JOOES%252B8tk709VAPf486onpeqmdL%26_branch_match_id%3Dlink-862821424020052800)  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://my.w.tt/story/56604404-mario-after-years)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/56604404-mario-after-years)

[ Mario: After Years 4183330
    
    
    This story will mostly be about well,, Mario! It's now years after the events of Mario's high school years. 
            And now Mario is king (Married to peach) and has two kids. A...

](https://my.w.tt/story/56604404-mario-after-years)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/83281796-guess-the-song)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/83281796-guess-the-song)

[ Guess the song!!  91769109
    
    
    Since I listen to music almost 24/7. I've decided to make a book to see which songs all you people know from a little piece of the lyrics.
            Hope you enjoy!!
            !disclamer I...

](https://my.w.tt/story/83281796-guess-the-song)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/57726472-glitter-force-the-sixth-member)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/57726472-glitter-force-the-sixth-member)

[ Glitter Force: The Sixth Member 9.1K288148
    
    
    Disclaimer, I don't own the Glitter Force but I do own the Idea and Liz. Please read and try my other books. Also, comment and friend me if you like my books. 
            One day...

](https://my.w.tt/story/57726472-glitter-force-the-sixth-member)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/129777823-ask-and-dare-carter-and-breanna)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/129777823-ask-and-dare-carter-and-breanna)

[ ASK AND DARE CARTER AND BREANNA  47830103
    
    
    Basically what the title implies. Sadly I couldn't figure out how to merge a picture of myself with Sean CW Johnson :(

](https://my.w.tt/story/129777823-ask-and-dare-carter-and-breanna)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/69595074-super-mario-legacy)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/69595074-super-mario-legacy)

[ Super Mario Legacy 7324253
    
    
    ON PAUSE! NO UPDATES COMING ANYTIME SOON! Meet Princess Gabriella Mario, the daughter of none other than the famous Super Mario and the now-reinaugurated Queen Peach. Th...

](https://my.w.tt/story/69595074-super-mario-legacy)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/59640836-out-of-bounds-book-ii)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/59640836-out-of-bounds-book-ii)

[ Paid Story Out of Bounds (Book II) 977K42.9K6.7K
    
    
    "The course of true love never did run smooth."
                                       - William Shakespeare
            A forbidden love in a foreign country with a Prince that is not her betr...

](https://my.w.tt/story/59640836-out-of-bounds-book-ii)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/184540470-f-a-b-goodbye-thunderbirds)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/184540470-f-a-b-goodbye-thunderbirds)

[ F.A.B: Goodbye Thunderbirds 500200
    
    
    Continuation of the first book FAB. To understand this story please read book one.
            John was left on thunderbird five injured, the island was hit by missles. Is there any...

](https://my.w.tt/story/184540470-f-a-b-goodbye-thunderbirds)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/154515366-lightspeed-rescue-chibi-adoption-center)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/154515366-lightspeed-rescue-chibi-adoption-center)

[ Lightspeed Rescue Chibi Adoption Center 54327270
    
    
    Exactly What the Title Says

](https://my.w.tt/story/154515366-lightspeed-rescue-chibi-adoption-center)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/72678884-power-rangers-short-stories)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/72678884-power-rangers-short-stories)

[ Power Rangers Short Stories 1.8K454
    
    
    Power Rangers ideas turned into short stories to get out of my mind.

](https://my.w.tt/story/72678884-power-rangers-short-stories)

  * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://my.w.tt/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	2. Opening and cast

Hi guys please go check out two that called brotherly bonds by @NikkiSolomon89 and Alan Shepherd by Flora 1309 !! I told them that I will give them credit to their stories and my story will base off their !! Thanks to them !! Please go follow Flora 1309 on Fanfiction. Net and please go follow NikkiSolomon89 on Wattpad here !! Also, the opening theme is up to the top of the story!!   
Spring break's come around and  
There are no heroes to be found  
There's something major going down on Tracy Island  
Weapons underground  
Keeping our planet safe and sound  
If someone evil's coming round they should be frightened  
'Cause now the boys are back in town  
No strings to hold them down  
Don't be mad please, stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever-changing  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Thunderbirds are go  
Kids are learning fast  
They know the T-birds kick some ass  
Be sure that there's no coming last  
If you're on their side  
It always looks so cool  
When spaceships come out of the pool  
You know that you'd just be a fool  
To be a bad guy  
'Cause now the boys are back in town  
No strings to hold them down  
Don't be mad please, stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever-changing  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Thunderbirds are go  
Thunderbirds are go  
Don't be mad please, stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever-changing  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Thunderbirds are go  
Thunderbirds are go  
Thunderbirds are go  
Thunderbirds are  
Thunderbirds are  
Thunderbirds are go

Ian winder is an older brother to chad and Bernadette adopt older brother to Virgil and Alan who runs Thunderbird 6 

Chad winder is a younger brother to Ian and older second brother to Bernadette and adopts older-younger brother to Virgil and Alan who runs Thunderbird 4 

Bernadette winder is the younger sister to Ian and Chad and adopts sister to Virgil and Alan who runs Thunderbird 1 

Alt Virgil Tracey winder is adopted older third brother to Ian and Chad and Bernadette and older brother to Alan who runs Thunderbird 2 

Alt Alan Tracy Shepard Winder is adopted younger brother to Ian and Chad and Bernadette and younger brother to Virgil who runs Thunderbird 3 

Troy Bolton is a friend to Bernadette and her family who runs Thunderbird 5

These are our uniforms without the Tracey brothers used it.

Alpha 5 from power rangers 

Tracey brothers and the father


	3. Prologue

One day in the Winder's family original had three children two boys and one girl that they love them very much. Even they are a family of six and they wanted to adopt two more kids who were both Tracy from the alt universes where Tracy were neglected and bulled by their dad .   
So the winders took the two boys in and they became winder them selves .   
The two boys love their new family and even their new siblings .  
Then they started up thunderbirds stuff with international rescue and power rangers alpha five .   
Also even Light Speed Rescue wants to Join the cause for the thunderbirds .   
Then they even met their sister best friend Troy Bolton from high school musical.   
The thunderbirds team is Bernadette, Ian , Chad, Troy , Alan , Virgil .   
End of prologue


End file.
